


The Kidnapping of Pepper Potts

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis Pepper Potts, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Mentions of gross old rich men, cocktails, girl talk, kidnapping (kinda), kindnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Loki kidnaps Pepper for a much needed night off.
Relationships: Loki & Pepper Potts
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	The Kidnapping of Pepper Potts

**Author's Note:**

> This is our fill for Square O5 - Frenemies of the Ladies of Marvel Bingo. Hope you enjoy!

Loki liked a dramatic entrance, especially after she’d left them all alone for a while. It never hurt to keep ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ on their toes. It was a public service, really. She was just making sure their reaction times were up to scratch.

‘Well, isn’t this a lovely little party?’ she drawled, appearing in Stark’s ridiculous building in a shimmer of green magic. She’d made sure she looked _good_ for this one; lips painted black and a dress that hugged her in exactly the right places. Banner always got all embarrassed and flustered when she leaned a little too close and fluttered her eyelashes at him, and his sputtering usually held off his… _greener_ side a little longer. 

The Avengers were sprawled around the room, clearly relaxing after a long day. Most of them held bottles of beer, although some seemed to be drinking something stronger. Excellent. She’d caught them with their metaphorical pants down. She smirked and twirled some magic between her hands. It wouldn’t actually do anything, but she knew it looked particularly impressive.

Just as they all started leaping to their feet and scrambling for weapons (she noted that the Widow, the Soldier, and the Hawk didn’t have to scramble for very long), the door swung open, and Stark’s handler walked in. Honestly, Loki thought the woman must be a saint, for being able to put up with Stark for as long as she had without killing him.

The woman looked tired. She was still perfectly put together, as she always was, but there was a tightness around her eyes that Loki recognised. She’d clearly been having a long week. It took her a moment to notice Loki and when she did, she groaned. Her shoulders dropped and she just looked incredibly done with everything. Clearly, things were bad. She didn’t even bother to conjure up a handful of fire like she usually did. Loki made a decision.

Between one blink and the next, she was across the room behind Miss Potts. She wrapped her arms around her torso, trapping her hands. 

‘Don’t struggle. I’m not going to hurt you,’ she hissed, sincerely hoping that she’d be believed.

‘What the fuck?’ Potts breathed, not struggling.

‘This is certainly better than what I had planned,’ Loki purred, smirking at the Avengers.

There was enough time for Stark to yelp ‘Oh fuck’, before Loki and Potts both disappeared in a green shimmer.

A blink, and they were in a penthouse that Loki had… acquired.

‘That was fun,’ she said, releasing Potts from her grip. ‘I wonder how long it will take them to find us?’

‘What exactly are you planning, Loki?’ Potts asked, sounding tired rather than scared. ‘I’m not going to tell you anything about the Avengers or their plans and if you’re planning to hurt me, I _will_ set you on fire.’

Loki chuckled and moved into the kitchen, ‘Nothing like that, my dear Miss Potts,’ she purred. She opened a cabinet and removed a selection of alcohol. ‘May I offer you a drink? I should have champagne if you’re willing to wait long enough for cocktails.’

‘What the fuck?’ Potts repeated quietly. ‘What is going on right now?’

‘Drinks,’ Loki said, holding up a bottle of vodka for emphasis. ‘You seemed as though you might appreciate a little break. Please don’t be offended for me saying so, but you appear to be having a difficult week. You’ve got that look about you that says you’ve been dealing with imbeciles for far too long.’

Potts still looked suspicious, but she made her way over to the breakfast bar and perched on a stool. 

‘You’re right,’ she allowed, ‘It has been an exceptionally long week. If you’re truly offering, I’ll have an Old Fashioned, thanks.’

Loki nodded and reached for the whiskey bottle. It was a particularly good bottle that she’d had imported from one of the Scottish Islands. No doubt Potts would appreciate the quality. She mixed the drink quickly and handed it over, then made herself a Sidecar. She took the stool opposite Potts and grinned.

‘So,’ she purred, ‘What’s got you down?’

Potts eyed her warily, but took a sip of her drink, then sighed. ‘Men are idiots. Rich men most of all,’ she said after a moment. ‘If one more investor talks down to me like I’m a child I swear to _God_... Well. After a week like this I can certainly see the appeal of villainy.’

Loki laughed. ‘Darling, you would be a terrible villain,’ she said. ‘Far too much righteous anger for that.’

Potts hummed and tilted her head in what looked like agreement. ‘You might be right,’ she admitted, ‘Maybe just an anti hero then?’ 

Loki noted that she actually had quite a nice smile, once she’d relaxed a bit. ‘Well, drinking with villains is a good start to that sort of career,’ she said, smiling back.

‘Oh, please,’ Potts said with a laugh, ‘You’re a nuisance, but at worst these days, you pull mean-spirited pranks. Most of the time you’re just annoying.’

Loki clutched at her heart in mock outrage. ‘I’ll have you know that I have been ranked in the top five of both the Avengers’ sexiest villains, and their most stylish.’

‘Doesn’t make you evil,’ Potts said, smirking at her. 

‘I kidnapped _you_ didn’t I?’ Loki snarked back.

‘Oh yes, such a dreadful imposition, to be whisked away by a beautiful woman, plied with cocktails and given a chance to bitch about the disgusting old men I have to deal with. Truly, your villainy knows no bounds.’

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, before they burst into peals of laughter.

‘Well, since we find ourselves at an impasse, you may as well complain about those ‘disgusting old men’ you mentioned. I could always rid you of them.’

Potts laughed again and reached for her cocktail. She really did have an inordinately pretty smile.

* * *

Sometime later, the two of them had moved to the couch. They were still drinking and the room had started to go pleasantly fuzzy around the edges, at least for Loki. Pepper, as she’d asked to be called two drinks in, was flushed and giggly, so Loki could also assume she was also a little drunk. They’d both kicked their shoes off and Loki had vanished her armour and dress so that she was just in her comfortable under tunic and leggings. It was a much more pleasant outfit for lounging.

Pepper was in the middle of a story about how she’d gotten revenge on a board member who had been particularly dismissive and rude to her when she’d been Stark’s PA, when the door burst open.

‘Fear not, Lady Pepper!’ Thor cried. ‘My sister shall not go unpunished for this.’

Loki tried not to frown at him. He sounded like he was reading from a script. Had she really gotten so soft that even _Thor_ had noticed? She was going to have to do something terrible soon. Maybe she could switch the Avengers into each others’ bodies? Or curse them to reveal their deepest secrets? She’d think of something.

‘Oh my god, Pepper!’ Stark cried, flipping up his ridiculous face plate. ‘Are you okay?’

Pepper shot up from the couch, and Loki had to grab her by the elbow to steady her.

‘No! Get out!’ Pepper cried, pointing at the door. ‘You don’t get to rescue me until I’ve finished my drink! I deserve a break after this week.’

‘Miss Potts,’ Rogers said, stepping forward carefully and glaring at Loki, ‘I don’t know what she’s done to you, but we can sort it out back at the tower. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Come on.’ He inched forward and reached for her. 

Pepper growled and raised her hand. It was starting to glow lightly orange. ‘If you rescue me before I’ve finished my cocktail, I will _set you on fire_ ’ she growled. Loki could tell she meant it and clearly so could Stark if the way he grabbed for Rogers was any indication.

‘Pepper, darling, I believe it’s time for us to call it a night,’ Loki said, downing the rest of her drink. She wouldn’t normally be so indelicate in front of company, but Pepper was pleasant to spend time with, and she had no desire to start a fight anymore. ‘You’re well on your way to intoxicated, so perhaps we could continue our conversation another time.’

She gestured for Thor to step forward.

‘But I didn’t get to tell you the best part of that story,’ Pepper said, whining just a little.

Thor held out his arm like the gallant gentleman their mother had always tried to shape him into, though she’d had little success for much of his life.

‘You can tell me next time,’ Loki assured her. ‘And perhaps _you_ can pay for the drinks then,’ she added, gesturing to the now half-empty whiskey bottle.

Pepper nodded, a little sleepily. ‘You should come to brunch with me and Jane next Sunday,’ she said.

Loki smiled at her. ‘I may be able to find the time,’ she said. She very much enjoyed the looks of confusion and shock on the Avengers’ faces at their conversation. 

‘For now, Lady Pepper, I believe it would be wise to seek your rest,’ Thor rumbled. Pepper patted him on the chest and mumbled at him. ‘Come,’ he said to the rest, ‘Let us return home. The Lady Pepper is safe.’

Stark turned to glare at Loki as they all made their way out. She waggled her fingers in a sarcastic wave and watched the door close with some amount of relief. She’d gotten the fun she’d been looking for, and she really hadn’t even needed to cause much trouble at all.

She was still going to have to restore her reputation though. But maybe _after_ brunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave us a comment to let us know what you thought :) We may write another chapter at some point, so if you'd be interested in that, please subscribe.


End file.
